


Tacos de Vampiro

by silentGambler



Series: Tacos de Vampiro [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Castlevania (Cartoon), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adrian/Alucard and Trevor are college students, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crossover, Español | Spanish, Gen, Jason has a tacos food truck, M/M, Mentions of Adrian/Trevor, Mexican slang, The taquero!Jason AU that no one asked for but I still wrote bc why the fuck not, feat. a crossover with Castlevania that also no one asked for
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: Adrian sigue sin entender muy bien cómo es que no solo siguen viniendo al mismo puesto de tacos a pesar de que hay lugares más cerca de la escuela, sino que el taquero ya los conoce tan bien que se acuerda de sus órdenes.





	Tacos de Vampiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dan_G_Panterita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/gifts).



> Gracias a Dan_G_Panterita por leer mis gritos mientras escribia esto y a sallyhowlett por revisar que todo estuviera en orden <3

El negocio está vacío a esta hora, pero el dueño del local ya se está preparando para los pedidos de comida que empezarán a llegar en un rato más. Hay carne cocinándose, ingredientes varios en sus contenedores listos para ser usados. Jason está ocupado terminando de picar vegetales, pero escucha un par de voces familiares acercándose e interrumpe su excelente redención de La Bikina para decir a modo de saludo: —¿Lo de siempre?—. El rubio de cabello largo y su amigo escandaloso lo saludan y asienten, así que deja de lado los preparativos para empezar a cocinar.

Adrian sigue sin entender muy bien cómo es que no solo siguen viniendo al mismo puesto de tacos a pesar de que hay lugares más cerca de la escuela, sino que el taquero ya los conoce tan bien que se acuerda de sus órdenes. Si fuera un negocio poco conocido, lo entendería. Pero Jason a veces tienen tantos clientes que los empleados de las empresas cercanas ya le envían sus pedidos horas antes. Es más, sus propios empleados vienen a comer aquí a veces y sufren cuando se cierran las ordenes antes de que puedan pedir.

A pesar de que está literalmente al otro lado de la calle del edificio donde la compañía familiar está, a Adrian jamás en la vida se le había ocurrido venir a comer aquí. Pero Trevor había hecho un ruido ofendido como si le acabara de matar al perro, escupido en su cara y luego se hubiera robado su carro, e inmediatamente se lo llevó arrastrando hasta aquí. Y ese había sido su ritual de la hora de la comida desde entonces. Con todo y el escándalo que se arma mientras Jason cocina, el rubio tiene que admitir que le había empezado a caer bien. Además...

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Julieta?— le pregunta Trevor al taquero sonriendo amplio y moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente.

Jason se carcajea y lo señala con el cuchillo.

—Síguele y te voy a hacer tacos de tu propia lengua, wey.

Casi como por obra divina, en ese momento llega caminando apurada una mujer vestida impecable en un traje azul oscuro y, tras saludar rápidamente a Jason, le entrega una hoja con una larga lista de órdenes y un post-it pegado a la parte de atrás. Jason la acepta y le sonríe a la mujer antes de que esta desaparezca de vuelta en el edificio a sus espaldas.

Tanto Adrian como Trevor siguen con la mirada a la ejecutiva antes de regresar la vista de golpe hacia Jason, quien ya pegó la lista con las órdenes encima de la parrilla y está guardándose el post it en el bolsillo. Pero está sonriendo como estúpido, así que algo bueno debe de ser. Y como el par de metiches confianzudos que son, dicen al mismo tiempo:

—¿Qué decía la nota?

Jason los mira a uno y otro, bufando.

—Que están bien pendejos los dos. Tengan —Les da a cada uno su plato con sus respectivas órdenes, posiblemente para distraerlos.

Trevor decide que la comida es más importante que el chisme en estos momentos y empieza a comer de inmediato, pero Adrian sigue con la mirada a Jason mientras pone a cocinar los ingredientes para las nuevas órdenes. Y cuando lo ve ya más relajado, pensando ingenuamente que van a dejar el tema por la paz, el rubio toma uno de sus tacos y justo antes de dar una mordida dice:

—Entonces, ¿va a bajar Julieta a verte? ¿Por fin funcionaron las serenatas?

Jason lo voltea a ver mal mientras que Trevor intenta no ahogarse con el bocado que tiene en la boca. Adrian tan solo sigue comiendo con expresión tranquila, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—Enserio, ya no hay respeto. Pero, para tu información, güerito metiche, ya ha venido aquí más de una vez.

Trevor se recupera lo justo para interrumpirlo.

—¿A comer o a callarte?

—A comer, Belmont —responde Jason imitando el tono condescendiente que Adrian a veces usa con él—. Y sí, va a bajar en un rato, si tanto les emociona mi vida amorosa.

Los dos estudiantes, con todo y sus platos, se acercan más a la barra con interés.

—No es la chica que vino, ¿o si? —pregunta Trevor, mientras Adrian se termina otro taco con expresión pensativa antes de agregar—: Ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos has dicho cómo se ve. Usualmente no coincidimos.

Mientras hablan, Jason sigue cocinando, tomando ingredientes y arrojándolos a la parrilla, mezclando con las espátulas, todo perfectamente coordinado. Hace una única pausa para parpadear incrédulo y sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tanto interés de repente? No me dejan suficiente propina como para que yo les ande contando estas cosas.

Adrian inmediatamente deja un billete de cincuenta dólares en el bote de propinas.

—¿Nos vas a contar entonces o saco mas?

Jason murmura algo que suena muy parecido a ‘malditos niños ricos’ y por un largo rato no hace más que tararear mientras cocina. Pero Adrian y Trevor son pacientes. Cuatro órdenes después, el taquero finalmente parece dispuesto a dejar de ignorar sus miradas curiosas. Termina de empacar una quinta orden de tacos y suspira pesadamente.

—Cabello negro, ojos azules, como así de alto —dice Jason mientras hace un gesto con la mano indicando la altura y luego señala a Adrian—. Casi tan pálido como tú, parecen pinches vampiros.

—¿Que, nada de ‘ojos que brillan como gemas en el sol’ o ‘su cara parece esculpida por los mismos dioses’? —bromea Trevor mientras le roba un taco a su amigo—. Me decepcionas, con tanta canción cursi que te pasas cantando y nos das la descripción más simple jamás. Te debería dar vergüenza —Adrian asiente tratando de verse serio a pesar de que está sonriendo muy leve, como aguantándose la risa.

Jason solo levanta una ceja.

—Que no te esté hablando bonito a ti no significa que no le hablo bonito a él, pendejo.

Trevor se recarga en la barra y ve al taquero con escepticismo.

—No te creo que le hables bonito a nadie con esa boca.

—Mi boca sabe hacer muchas cosas, incluyendo hablar bonito —responde Jason y sonríe, inclinándose hacia donde está el estudiante en la barra y bajando la voz a un tono grave; atractivo—. ¿Estás coqueteandome? Digo, no me molesta, pero, ¿aquí enfrente de tu peor es nada?

El ruido feo que hacen los dos amigos al intentar negarlo es todo lo que necesita para saber que dio justo en el clavo. Y solo les sonríe como bastardo que es y les pregunta inocentemente, sin atisbo del tono de voz de antes.

—¿Les preparo otra cosa?

Los dos piden una orden más de tacos tras decidir, sabiamente, dejar las cosas por la paz. Al menos por ahora. Una cosa es bromear tranquilo con tu taquero de confianza, pero que te exhiba así en tu cara no es justo. Tienen que mantener algo de dignidad si quieren seguir viniendo a comer aquí.

Jason cambia la música cuando se repite su lista de canciones, sigue trabajando en las órdenes de los empleados de Wayne y en el transcurso de media hora, el food truck es rodeado por un grupo de ejecutivos de diversas empresas, todos esperando su turno para ordenar algo. Trevor y Adrian, decididos a aprovechar su tiempo, piden otras dos órdenes y mantienen sus lugares cerca de la barra donde están las salsas. ‘Julieta’ tiene que bajar tarde o temprano y, si se van ahora, la duda les va a carcomer hasta la próxima vez que el misterioso enamorado de Jason se digne a aparecer.

La multitud de clientes va disipándose poco a poco conforme van recibiendo su comida, algunos cuantos quedándose para comer ahí y el resto regresando a sus oficinas para no tener que correr más tarde. Jason empieza a tararear en cuanto puede relajarse y al par de estudiantes de universidad casi se les olvida por que están aquí. Casi.

Jason levanta la cabeza solo para dar un vistazo rápido a sus clientes, pero termina enderezandose y sonriendo al darse cuenta de algo. O más bien, alguien. Trevor ve la expresión de completa adoración en la cara del taquero, sigue su mirada. Y al darse cuenta de quién se trata inmediatamente le da un codazo a Adrian, casi tirando su plato. El rubio sisea irritado pero su amigo ni siquiera le deja reclamar; lo toma por la barbilla y lo gira bruscamente para que vea al responsable del momento de pendejez de Jason.

El hombre que camina hacia ellos no puede ser más alto que Trevor y parece muy delgado, pero tiene un porte demasiado imponente. El traje gris acero que lleva le queda perfectamente y aunque su cabello negro esta algo largo, no parece desarreglado. Sus ojos azules sí parecen joyas resplandeciendo con la luz del sol. Siendo justos, todo él parece deslumbrar, aunque más por el hecho de que es increíblemente pálido y la luz hace un efecto raro de reflejo en su piel, como con Adrian. Ambos estudiantes han pasado suficiente tiempo en las oficinas de Vlad Tepes como para saber de quién se trata.

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. El hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, dueño de Industrias Wayne.

—¡Wey!— susurra urgentemente Trevor todavía aplastando la cara de Adrian entre sus dedos—. ¡ _Wey_ , el sugar daddy de Jason es el hijo del socio de tu papá!

Adrian se suelta del agarre y le da un manotazo, pero no quita los ojos del recién llegado.

—¡Sí, pendejo, ya lo vi! No puedo creer que le traiga ganas al hijo del dueño de la compañía… —El rubio hace una pausa, se gira para ver a Trevor fijamente por cinco segundos –claramente juzgandolo y juzgándose al mismo tiempo– y luego voltea de nuevo hacia Timothy—. Ok, no, olvídalo. Sí lo puedo creer.

Trevor resopla y murmura.

—No te estabas quejando hace rato en la biblioteca.

Pero se queda callado y los dos siguen observando la escena frente a ellos.

Timothy llega junto a ellos, los ignora como si fueran un par de botes de salsa más, y le sonríe a Jason.

—Hola —dice mientras se acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Parece un poco menos imponente así de cerca.

—¡Hey! Pensé que ya no te iban a dejar bajar —bromea Jason. Es un tono completamente diferente del que usa para joder a Trevor y Adrian; es la primera vez que lo escuchan siendo tan… amable con alguien. Y Drake parece realmente encantado de verlo. Es asquerosamente hermoso.

—No, no. A Bruce le gusta ponerse pesado con el trabajo, pero nada de lo que no pueda escaparme —Timothy se ríe y se apoya en la barra—. ¿Tienes tiempo?

Jason ya está preparando dos platos de tacos mientras los dos hablan sin importarles el resto de las personas en el food truck. Trevor cree que es fascinante el nivel de valemadrismo que tienen los dos. Está casi seguro de que podría robarse su salsa favorita y el taquero no se daría cuenta. Adrian está más atento al chisme, aunque sigue pegado a Trevor; probablemente está planeando hacer espionaje corporativo para enterarse de más.

Timothy acapara la atención de Jason y la barra del food truck. Trevor le pide más tacos a Jason y el taquero ni se molesta en interrumpir su conversación con Tim, solo toma los ingredientes y empieza a preparar todo en automático. Un plato con tacos perfectamente preparados aparece en la barra no mucho después. Adrian no puede evitar sentirse impresionado tanto por el nivel de coordinación y atención de Jason como por el grado al que Timothy Drake tiene hipnotizado al taquero. Es todo un espectáculo. Y honestamente, haber perdido su primera clase después de la comida valió la pena; de todos modos ya tiene su trabajo terminado y la maestra lo adora, aunque detesta a Trevor y probablemente le manden trabajo extra. Pero es un sacrificio que Adrian está dispuesto a pagar.

Después de casi una hora en el puesto, Drake recuerda que tiene una compañía que mantener funcionando. O mejor dicho, recibe un amable recordatorio por parte de alguien vía mensaje de texto y entonces el hechizo que había tejido sobre Jason Todd se rompe. Tim parpadea y revisa su celular, su cara enrojeciendo un poco –y es _adorable_ , estaban casi seguros de que le iba a dar un ataque a Jason por verlo así– antes de reírse apenado.

—Parece que me necesitan arriba —le dice al taquero mientras saca su cartera para pagar. Y una vez que le entregan su cambio, Timothy toma un billete de dos dólares y lo deja en el bote de peticiones musicales que tiene Jason junto al bote de propinas—. Pon la canción que tu quieras pero sube todo el volumen, por favor. Tenemos una junta y siempre me aburro. Al menos con tu música es más entretenido.

Jason suelta una carcajada.

—Un día me va a correr tu papá por perturbar la paz o a sus clientes o corromper a su hijo —Ya tiene el celular en la mano, seguramente buscando la canción más escandalosa que tiene guardada.

Adrian y Trevor no dejan de mirar a uno y otro, atentos a todo lo que está pasando. La tensión sexual que tienen estos dos es demasiada hasta para ellos; tal vez si no estuviera nadie más aquí, ya se hubieran ido a darse en la madre en algún rincón del edificio de oficinas. O ahí mismo en el food truck.

Esta vez es Drake quien resopla y se ríe, levantando una ceja.

—Por favor. Necesitas más que tacos para corromperme, Jason.

—¿Es eso un reto?

Tim se abotona el saco y acomoda su corbata antes de voltear a ver a Jason, sonriéndole de una forma que hasta a los dos estudiantes les da escalofríos. Y con un tono que deja bien pendejo a Jason y su voz seductora de antes, dice: —Tal vez. Si es que puedes, claro —Dicho eso, se va caminando tranquilamente de regreso a su oficina, como si no acabara de dejar a Jason vestido y alborotado.

El taquero por fin parece encontrar la cancion que buscaba, así que conecta de nuevo su celular a las bocinas, sube todo el volumen y pone play, para que Timothy Drake-Wayne vaya a su junta con Selena cantando Amor Prohibido tras de él. Trevor se pregunta si en algún lugar del edificio estaba Bruce Wayne intentando tomar café y ahora de repente está teniendo un ataque. Si sigue así, a Jason le van a llegar un día con una orden de restricción por parte de la empresa y una cuenta de gastos médicos por subirle la presión de madrazo al señor Wayne. Pero como a Jason ante todo le vale madres la vida, le hace coro a Selena con el descaro que lo caracteriza y hasta hace como si bailara con alguien dentro del food truck.

—Si alguna vez se te ocurre dedicarme esa canción, Belmont —dice Adrian tranquilamente mientras se come el ultimo taco abandonado en el plato de Trevor—, voy a aventarte del techo de la empresa y haré que parezca accidente.

 


End file.
